


The Search

by MoonCloud101



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Gore, readers beware this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCloud101/pseuds/MoonCloud101
Summary: Danny's missing. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam start the search to find him.





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm pretty sure I came across a fic with this exact plot, but I wasn't able to find it so I decided to write one myself. Dark fics are the best

Jazz sighed heavily as she trudged up the steps to Fentonworks, worry creasing her brow and pulling her mouth down in a frown. She had just spent the past three hours looking for her brother, Danny, to no avail; there wasn’t even the slightest trace of him, as if he had just vanished. Which, considering his ghost powers, wasn’t something that was completely out of the norm for him, but he at least tried to tell his friends where he was going before disappearing. Tucker and Sam hadn’t seen him since lunch, when his ghost sense had gone off and he’d run to fight whatever ghost had decided to cause havoc that day. 

Danny usually wrapped up his ghost fights pretty quickly, especially when he was supposed to be at school, so when the hours passed and Sam and Tucker still hadn’t seen a sign of Danny, they got worried. As soon as the final bell rang, Jazz’s phone began to chime her bubbly ringtone, the caller ID flashing the name “TF.” Before she could even utter a greeting two voices assaulted her eardrums, frantic and distressed, their sentences blurring together so Jazz couldn’t distinguish what either of them were saying. 

“Woah woah woah,” Jazz fought to be heard over the two nearly shouting in her ear, trying to calm them down so she could figure out what was wrong. “Slow down guys, and please, one at a time.”

“Danny’s missing!” Sam said, panic lacing her voice. 

“Missing? Since when?” 

“He left to fight a ghost at lunch today and never came back.” said Tucker, slightly calmer than Sam.

“Do you know what ghost it was?” Jazz asked.

“We haven’t gotten the chance to check the news yet, so we have no idea.” Tucker replied. 

“Maybe he lost track of time and took a nap somewhere?” she suggested, a small fond smile on her face as she recalled the first time Danny had done that. His friends were just as worried as they were now, but then Danny had shown up at the Nasty Burger, a sheepish smile on his face as he admitted he had ended up falling asleep in a tree. His friends had berated him for his carelessness, making him promise to at least text one of them before he decided to disappear for hours on end. 

“He swore he’d let one of us know if he did that again!” Sam exclaimed.

“You know how forgetful he can be. Plus, he seems to be super exhausted this week. Mom and Dad just finished a new invention that’s been--”

“New invention?” Sam interrupted, and Jazz sighed.

“It’s nothing dangerous, just some goggles that can identify infrequencies in light reflection. Basically, it can reveal ghosts that are invisible. It’s just another ghost detection device, like the Ghost Gabber and the Fenton Finder. But anyway, as I was saying, the invention is making it harder for Danny to fly under the radar, plus Valerie seems more persistent than usual with hunting him down. He probably didn’t even realize he fell asleep.”

The two friends grumbled to each other, begrudgingly accepting the truth in her words. Jazz reminded them of all the other times Danny had gone “missing,” just for him to show up later with an embarrassing excuse on his lips and guilt shining in his eyes. Tucker and Sam countered with all the times Danny had actually gone missing, kidnapped by some ghostly enemy or another. Jazz continued to try to talk some sense into her brother’s best friends, but still ended up agreeing to help them search for Danny, even though she knew her little brother had probably just lost track of time again. He was a bit of a space case in that way.

The three had wandered all over Amity Park, checking Danny’s favorite hang-out spots and places where ghost fights were more common. They checked the ghost watch on the news, but saw there hadn’t been any ghost activity since 12:15pm that day, right around the time that Danny had disappeared. After some more research, they found the ghost that appeared was only the Box Ghost. This brought a nagging concern to Jazz’s mind; the Box Ghost was one of the easiest ghosts to defeat, and usually Danny got him safely packed in the Fenton Thermos within a couple of minutes. There was no reason why Danny didn’t immediately return to lunch after dealing with the Box Ghost for what was most likely a max of ten minutes. Unless something had happened to him. 

Sam groaned as the three of them sat in the park, brainstorming ideas of where Danny could be. “Where the hell is he? It’s been like five hours!” 

“Actually four and a half.” Tucker muttered, tapping away at his PDA, trying to find any other information about the fight and what had happened after. So far, there wasn’t any new information available, except that the infamous ghost hunting Fentons and the Red Huntress were spotted at the scene shortly after Danny had wrapped up the fight. The ghost boy had been long gone before they appeared, vanishing right on camera. The screen shifted right and left, searching for the invisible ghost, but finding nothing but a clear blue sky.

Sam shot Tucker a glare and Jazz sighed. She was starting to become more worried as time went on and they still hadn’t found her brother. Her brain scrambled to think of any more hiding spots Danny would be partial to, but found herself coming up blank. They had checked everywhere; the school, the Nasty Burger, the arcade, the bookstore, the park. With each location they checked, with each spot they found empty, the dread in Jazz’s stomach built. This was becoming serious, and Jazz knew they were running out of time. The only reason Danny would be gone this long was if he were in danger somewhere. They had to find him.

“Okay guys. I think we need to start thinking about the possibility of Danny being abducted or something.” she said. Her first thought was Vlad; it wouldn’t be the first time the older Halfa had kidnapped Danny. Apparently the duo were thinking the same thing, because they both growled “Vlad” at the same time. Jazz nodded her head. 

“Let’s try to call him.” Tucker said, “And if that turns up a dead end too, we should go get the BOO-merang and see where it takes us.” Jazz almost smacked herself for not thinking of the invention. It was still locked onto Danny’s ecto signature, much to their parent’s confusion, so it should be able to find him. Hell, it’d found him when he was stranded 10 years in the future, so Jazz was sure it could find him just about anywhere.

“Good idea.” Jazz said, pulling out her phone and dialing the number for the mayor. As soon as he picked up the three teens started yelling and accusing the olderman, demanding to know where Danny was. Vlad had seemed amused, his tone light and unaffected as he easily deflected the accusations. After a couple minutes of this, Jazz realized Vlad didn’t know anything about Danny’s disappearance. All three teenagers grumbled as they hung up the phone, shooting each other glances that became increasingly more full of worry and fear. 

The three teens decided to split up, Jazz going to her house to get the BOO-merang, and Tucker and Sam heading to their own to get supplies and weapons (just in case they needed them). They decided to reconvene in one hour at the Nasty Burger, and then start their mission to find--or rescue--Danny.

Jazz opened the door to FentonWorks and crossed the threshold into the living room, placing her school bag down on the couch. The house seemed empty; the lights were off and there was no noise, to the point it was eerie. A chill ran up Jazz’s spine as she crossed her arms, rubbing them lightly in her hands. 

“Mom? Dad?” she called, guessing they were down in the lab working on their next invention. 

The responding shout confirmed this. “Down here, honey!” That was her mom’s voice. The warmth and familiarity in it caused Jazz to relax a little, shaking off the weird feeling she’d had since she’d stepped through the door. Jazz made her way to the basement, slowly descending the stairs. She’d talk with her parents for a bit, give them the impression that everything was normal, and think of a cover for Danny and why he hadn’t returned home with her. Then she’d swipe the BOO-merang, which she knew was in the bottom left drawer of the first cabinet in the lab, give her parents a kiss and tell them she was going out with some friends. And then finally they’d be able to really search for Danny. 

As she walked down the steps, she could hear her parents excitedly chatting to each other, along with the clink of metal tools and glass beakers.

“-seen anything like it.” Jazz could hear her mom says in a low, excited voice. “Bone structures, muscle tissue, organs. This is the most complex form I’ve ever seen a ghost take.” 

“Absolutely incredible!” Came her dad’s boisterous voice, “We’re definitely going to need some more samples. I think we’re gonna run out of jars!” 

Jazz frowned as she kept descending the steps, gripping the railing tightly in her hand. Finally she reached the landing, and as the ground evened out she stepped into the basement lab, turning her head to try and spot her parents. What she found instead, was a sea of green. 

Bright, neon green ectoplasm stained nearly every surface; it was spattered along the floor, dripping down the walls, and covering all the tables and various tools found around the lab. The floor was the worst--Jazz could barely see the white tile from within the pools of green. The pools were smudged with footprints, streaks fading and smearing all across the once pristine flooring. Jazz could feel the blood draining from her face, much as the ectoplasm tried to rush down the metal drain in the middle of the room. Her eyes caught movement in the center of the room and immediately focused on the figures clad in bright orange and blue. Or, what used to be orange and blue. Now, green was the predominant color on both her parent’s jumpsuits. 

“Oh, hey Jazzy Pants!” her Dad turned his head towards her, a bright smile on his face, “Should we take a break, Mads?”

Maddie looked over her shoulder to face Jazz as well, and she used her stained gloved hand to push her goggles off her face and onto her head. “Seems like as good a time as any. We’ve been at this for a good couple hours now.” A bright green splotch graced her mother’s cheek, making her warm smile seem much more disturbing. 

“You’ll never guess what happened today, princess!” Jack voiced excitedly, but Jazz’s focus was drawn elsewhere. Her parents had moved away from the table they had been working at, leaving what was on there fully exposed for Jazz to see. 

It was Danny. He was strapped to an examination table, strong looking restraints bound to his white gloves and boots, glowing slightly green with ecto energy that prevented ghosts from phasing. But truly, the first thing Jazz’s eyes were drawn to was the thick green slash across her brother’s stomach. It was shaped like an “I,” with two horizontal cuts along his chest and abdomen, and a large cut connecting them. The skin was pulled back and Jazz could see her brother’s organs, tinged with green and glowing. Some of his entrails were hanging over the cut, loosely resting on the side of his stomach; ectoplasmic blood dripped from the intestines, slowly adding to the mess on the floor. She felt bile rise up in her throat at the sight, her stomach churning as she very nearly lost her lunch.

“D-Danny?” She whispered in a broken voice, too shocked to say or do anything else. Her eyes wandered over his broken body, spotting the various other cuts spread throughout. One of his forearms had the skin sheared off, exposing his muscle tissue. Medical retractors were embedded in the muscle, pulling it back to show a pearly green bone, blood flowing openly from the wound. His left leg was in a similar state, the muscles ripped and torn from his femur and leaving just bones and ligaments behind. Now she knew why her dad wanted more jars; she could see muscles and bones and blood filling countless jars strewn over the tables and counters, samples her parents were going to study later. 

“Danny? No sweetheart, this is the ghost boy, Inviso-Bill! We finally managed to capture him! The Ghost Goggles really works wonders.” Her mother spoke, pride filling her voice. Jazz turned her eyes to Danny’s face, taking in his pale complexion and the green splotches dotted on his skin. His eyes were open, but they were glassy and dark. His usually vibrant emerald eyes had dulled to a murky green, his mouth skewed in a permanent grimace. 

“N-no. No. No!!” She screamed, rushing forward and enveloping Danny in her arms. Her parents shouted in surprise, but she hardly noticed them. She roughly shook Danny, trying to get a response out of him, any response, but he remained still, his eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. Jazz could feel the green seeping into her clothes as she clung to him, permanently dyeing them in the blood of her brother. Her baby brother. Their parents tried desperately to pull her away, asking what was wrong, but Jazz shook them off, snarling at them in an almost inhuman way. 

She couldn’t protect him. After all this time, he still wound up here, strapped to a table and suffering at the hands of the people who were supposed to care about him the most. He’d fought so hard, managing to evade all the ghost-hunters for nearly two years, but it all was in vain. She wondered if Danny had tried to tell their parents when they captured him, the secret he had kept that was sure to be the end of him, or if he had kept silent because he knew their parents wouldn’t listen, not to the words of a ghost. 

Sobs wracked through her whole frame, her shaky fingers coming up to wipe the hair out of Danny’s eyes. She desperately searched for any sign of life, but knew it was hopeless.

Danny was gone. 


End file.
